Acoso Sexual
by Sarok1
Summary: Todo había comenzado como una broma inocente, pero seis semanas después estaba apuntándose a la cabeza con un arma y suplicando que su quirk no volviera activarse. Kiribaku. Agustina. Violencia Psicológica.
1. Víctima

Todo había comenzado como una broma inocente, pero seis semanas después estaba apuntándose a la cabeza con un arma y suplicando que su quirk no volviera activarse.

Estaba acostumbrado a las bromas pesadas, las burlas amistosas y el humor negro que suelen lanzarse a montones los chicos de su edad. Eran cosas de las que podía reírse a y salir ileso, pero el humor de las chicas se le hacía algo aterrador.

Ni siquiera había estado seguro de que fuera un chiste, o una nueva forma de molestarlo, pero lo había hecho detenerse y mirar alrededor apenado, preguntándose si una risa podía sacarlo de esa incómoda situación.

― Me pregunto si Kirishima también puede hacer que "hay abajo" se endurezca… _había sobresalido la voz risueña de Mina en una de esas reuniones que se daban en la sala común durante las noches_

La chica se había cubierto la boca avergonzada al darse cuenta de lo alta que había sonado su voz, haciendo al resto estallar en risas que poco a poco se fueron apagando mientras el nombrado trataba de seguir la corriente algo incómodo y avergonzado.

― Hermano, debes admitir que eso es gracioso… _le dijo Denki palmeándole la espalda entre risas, al notar su rostro incómodo_

El pelirrojo rió por lo bajo tratando de relajarse. Solo era un comentario tonto y no había razón para molestarse, o al menos eso creyó, pero el tema no terminó esa noche.

Los primeros en hacer bromas al respecto habían sido sus amigos quienes en un todo juguetón y algo picaresco lo hostigaron hasta hacerlo incapaz de forzar una sonrisa. Para el final de las clases esa semana, estaba ya un poco harto, pero ese había sido a penas el comienzo de las burlas.

Había recibido apodos, chistes y hasta estaba seguro de haber visto un par de memes circulando en sus redes sociales, pero había decidido tomárselo con humor. No era para tanto, todos hacían bromas un poco crueles a veces y lo más seguro era que en unos días surgiera un tema mejor y todos lo hubieran olvidado, pero no fue así y a penas esa misma tarde, a mitad de un entrenamiento de clase, quedó claro que tal vez las cosas si estaban llegando un poco lejos.

No vio quién lo hizo, había sucedido muy rápido y en una caótica batalla dónde todos iban contra todos, pero le pareció que alguien había tocado su entrepierna.

Podría haber sido accidental, o quizás el mismo lo había provocado. Esas batallas eran bastante bruscas después de todo, pero, aunque se lo repitió una y otra vez y al final casi se había convencido de que solo estaba exagerando, volvió a pasar en el pasillo unos días después cuando caminaba entre el gentío hacia el comedor.

Se supone que a los chicos debían gustarles tener ese tipo de atenciones, sobre todo si algunas chicas lindas de otros salones eran culpables, pero realmente lo hacía sentir incómodo que invadieran así su espacio personal sin siquiera preguntarle. Que alguien tocara una parte tan privada de su cuerpo, que ni siquiera había expuesto aun a alguien, era algo inquietante. Pero decirlo o quejarse, seguro lo haría quedar como un cobarde.

Los hombres que admiraba eran firmes y estoicos. Atentos con las damas y pacientes con quienes trataban de molestarlos, no se sobresaltarían por algo como eso, lo confrontarían con justicia y hombría, pero en esa situación específica no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo. Cada vez que pasaba se sentía paralizado, la sensación tosca de una mano apretándose de pronto sobre su lugar más sensible le causaba retraimiento.

Era horrible llevarse consigo el calor de ese tacto aun cuando se iba a la cama, sentarse inquieto durante clases buscando una posición más cómoda porque alguien le hizo daño al tomarlo de forma brusca o cubriste con las manos mientras caminaba atento de cualquiera que pareciera querer molestarlo. ¿Hasta cuando duraría eso? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban conseguir?

Comprendía el humor negro que podían tener sus compañeros, en especial personas como Denki o Mineta que a veces se pasaban un poco de la raya sin tener realmente una mala intensión, pero no comprendía la clase de humor bizarro o intensiones malvadas que pudieran tener quienes lo hostigaban últimamente.

Lo que le hacían estaba más allá de querer reírse un rato. Los mensajes anónimos que llegaban a su teléfono haciéndole toda clase de preguntas morbosas sobre sus partes bajas, los grupos de chicas que se detenían a mirarlo de pies a cabeza para murmurar, las risas, los empujones por el pasillo… debieron darle alguna pista sobre lo grave que se estaba tornando una simple broma.

Ya no había un lugar seguro, estaba nervioso incluso en los vestuarios, dónde podía jurar que había demasiadas miradas atentas a ese lugar que ahora escondía con recelo avergonzado de su particularidad.

Su quirk no era genial o llamativo como el de los demás. Desde que tenía memoria no hacía más que causarle problemas y ahora se sentía seriamente humillado por los rumores y bromas estúpida que los demás hacían al respecto. Le daba vergüenza activarlo durante los entrenamientos y escuchar las risas a sus espaldas, que si bien, al principio tenían un tono inocente, estaban empezando a ser hirientes.

Creía que había cambiado desde la escuela media. Se había esforzado por hacerse más fuerte y enterrar todas esas inseguridades que lo hacían sentir vulnerable. Se había hecho más extrovertido, había entrenado, había tonificado su cuerpo, se había teñido el cabello y se había repetido hasta el cansancio que podía ser tan varonil y fantástico como su héroe, pero de pronto otra vez se sentía tan frágil y temeroso como antes.

Parecía que el mocoso débil de sus años de escuela seguía vivo y era tan asustadizo como siempre, porque un chico en verdad fuerte y masculino no se dejaría afectar por cosas como esa y a él cada vez le costaba más trabajo sonreír y mostrarse energético en los malos ratos.

Las palabras parecían calarle más hondo que nunca y sus dudas salín a relucir como petardos que lo bombardeaban sin piedad. Entonces empezaba a pasar más tiempo frente al espejo y a cuestionárselo todo, desde la forma en la que lucía su cabello, hasta la forma en la que vestía. Las cosas que había dejado de preocuparle en el momento en el que ingresó a UA y empezó a convertirse en el héroe que quería ser, empezaron a rondarlo de nuevo.

¿Qué tal si quirk no era lo sufrientemente bueno? Si los demás se burlaban de él porque era una particularidad ridícula, si sus compañeros pensaban en realidad que no era tan fuerte…

Lo asustaba estancarse y no ser capaz de alcanzarlos y pese a todas las pruebas que había superado y las hazañas que había realizado en UA, todo de pronto era confuso.

Trataba desesperadamente de entender la malasia tras los ataques. Trataba de entender que estaba mal, pero no encontraba ningún motivo ni una forma de arreglarlo y todo simplemente parecía ir cuesta abajo.

Ya no era un acoso ocasional el de todos los días, la frecuencia y la intensidad con la que ocurría, se estaban haciendo más preocupantes, pero el asunto finalmente tocó fondo cuando alguien lo acorraló en los dormitorios.

Había ido a la cocina a media noche para prepararse algo que lo ayudara a conciliar el sueño, estaba de pie frente a la estantería preguntándose que tomar, cuando un cuerpo lo empujó y lo estampó contra ella haciéndolo chocar con algunos frascos.

Su particularidad se había activado automáticamente en el lugar del impacto dejándolo algo aturdido y desorientado en la oscuridad. Fueron a penas esas milésimas de segundo que el agresor aprovechó para para dejarlo del todo paralizado deslizando bruscamente su mano dentro de sus pantalones.

El dolor lo recorrió haciéndolo lanzar un gemido cuando el sujeto apretó su miembro. La mano se cernió sobre él sin delicadeza frotando y tirando bruscamente, por unos largos y tortuosos segundos que hicieron sonar todas sus alarmas.

Estaba seguro de que el atacante era un hombre por el peso y el tamaño del cuerpo que había presionándose sobre él, pero por más que le gritaba a sus extremidades que se movieran y atacaran, estas no le respondían. En cambio, podía sentir sus piernas temblando y su piel cada vez más fría, presa del miedo, hasta que todo terminó con un cruel "Así que no era cierto" en su oído, que lo dejó helado.

Se tambaleó hacia el frente tratando de recomponerse, pero cuando finalmente pudo girarse ya no había nadie a sus espaldas.

El ataque lo había dejado totalmente descompuesto. Alguien, cuya voz no era capaz de reconocer, se había tomado la molestia de acecharlo y atacarlo en medio de la noche solo para comprobar un estúpido rumor y la cosa, se había sentido jodidamente desagradable.

Se quedó allí por unos minutos tratando de armar las piezas en su mente, pero la única conclusión a la que llegó era que su maldito quirk tenía la culpa de todo.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Con animo de hablar un poco del acoso escolar y específicamente el acoso masculino, del que poco se habla por vergüenza o los estigmas que hay respecto al tema, hice esto.

Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios.


	2. Acoso

Su alarma sonó por varios minutos, podía escucharla como un eco, haciendo ese molesto ruido que siempre lo obligaba a levantarse de inmediato, pero no obedeció. Por ese día se le antojaba no hacer lo que le ordenaba su alarma, cerrar los ojos y volver a hundirse en la suavidad de su cama como si hubiera dejado de importarle un carajo lo que pasara afuera. Pero no era tan despreocupado.

La culpa lo hizo sentir incómodo retorciéndose en distintas posturas hasta que unos duros golpes que sonaron en la pared lo forzaron a hacerle caso a su instinto y empezar el día.

Bakugou odiaba el ruido de su despertador. Lo apagó, devolvió los golpes como un saludo y como siempre, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta; el rubio nunca tenía tiempo para jugar con él. Su rutina era mucho más estricta que la suya, incluso se levantaba antes que él y para cuando bajaba a tomar el desayuno, el muchacho ya había terminado sus tareas domésticas. Admiraba esas cualidades porque él era alguien desorganizado, le costaba levantarse, no tenía horarios para la tarea o el entrenamiento y solía perderse con facilidad en las obligaciones del día a día.

A veces, quería ser más como Bakugou y menos como él.

En días como ese, cuando era tan difícil salir de la cama y ponerse en marcha, realmente le gustaría poder prestar un poco de su seguridad. La imagen que le mostraba el espejo era lamentable. Pequeño, temeroso e inseguro.

Tenía la costumbre de desvestirse y pararse delante del espejo todas las mañanas. Había empezado cuando entró a UA y se había desarrollado más su musculatura, pero su trabajo actualmente se estaba lleno al caño. Ya no iba al gimnasio ni entrenaba tan a menudo como antes. Por lo que su ritual diario se había vuelto algo bastante deprimente.

Lo que ahora podía ver, eran unas profundas ojeras, piel pálida y un rostro deprimido muy difícil de disimular. Había intentado ocultarlo con maquillaje y practicando videos de meditación, incluso había leído un libro de autoayuda, pero nada había conseguido mejorar su estado de ánimo y cada mañana, lucía un poco más acabado. Ya ni siquiera el rojo de su cabello brillaba tanto como antes. Estaba seco y descuidado. Las raíces negras empezaban a notarse y le daban una apariencia desaliñada muy cercana a la de su tono natural.

Pasó sus dedos sobre los mechones y repasó con mirada crítica el estado del tinte. Necesitaba arreglarlo. Era una cosa más en la larga lista de problemas por solucionar.

Sus músculos, su peso, su piel… tenía toda una gama de imperfecciones que resaltaban demasiado. Era como si de pronto todos sus defectos salieran a relucir y notaba que sus abdominales no estaban tan marcados, que su cintura tenía gramos extra de grasa, que los músculos de sus piernas no estaban los suficientemente definidos, que su figura era escueta, que su cabello era demasiado laceo, que la cicatriz de su ojo era ridícula.

Suspiró con cansancio dejando caer los brazos. Era tan horrendo que ni siquiera sentía ganas de empezar. Casi parecía inútil preocuparse y no era como si a alguien le molestara. Podría llevar la camisa al revés y un sombrero de copa y a nadie le iba a importar. Todo lo que los demás veían era la parte inferior de su cuerpo y eso lo asustaba.

Las miradas normalmente eran una señal de alerta. Significaban que podía recibir un toqueteo, un roce, un frotamiento o ser acorralado en cualquier momento. Se había vuelto un temor constante que terminó por materializarse aquella noche que fue atacado en la concina. Habían pasado varios días desde eso, pero la sensación de persecución seguía allí y lo estaba destruyendo. Había llegado a sentirse tan paranoico que tuvo que protegerse para lograr salir de su habitación y continuar con su vida sin que el miedo fuera un impedimento.

Había empezado usando un protector bajo el uniforme, como el que portaban los deportistas en la entrepierna. Era pequeño y ajustado, bien podría pasar por un accesorio de moda si lo usaba en los cambiadores de deportes, realmente creyó que no se veía mal y podría ayudarlo a cuidarse de los ataques. Pero tubo el efecto contrario.

No solo se burlaron de él, el hostigamiento fue tan pesado que terminó en la banca por el resto de la clase con un terrible dolor en la entrepierna.

Algún idiota había querido "probar la resistencia del artefacto" y le había arrojado una patada en las bolas. El idiota era Denki.

No podía negar que lo había odiado mientras esperaba bajo el sol y aguantaba las lágrimas. Tal vez eran por el dolor o por la traición, no lo sabía, pero realmente quería llorar. Se sentía decepcionado y herido, pero pudo asentir con sinceridad cuando el rubio se acercó y con una incómoda disculpa que incluía una seca palmada en la espalda, le pidió que lo olvidaran y volvieran a ser amigos.

No creía que eso fuera a aliviar el daño, pero al menos tendría con quien hablar el resto del día. Denki y Sero eran tristemente, las únicas personas que aún no se mostraban incómodas con él. Eran un par de idiotas con un negro sentido de humor que a veces en serio lo hacían contener su impulso de golpearlos, pero los soportaba, solo porque creía que detrás de las bromas subidas de tono, los chistes hirientes y el trato brusco, había dos amigos de verdad. Necesitaba que así fuera.

Alguien debía estar allí para respaldarlo y hacer el tiempo pasar más rápido o no conseguiría sobrevivir a la academia en esas condiciones. Al entrar al salón cada día, esperaba que ellos lo recibieran y se rieran de los chistes malos que circulaban sobre él, lo palmearan en la espalda, señalaran a quién lo había contado y dijeran que no pasaba nada, porque así era más fácil respirar y seguir con su día.

Quería que todo continuara de esa forma. Así que debía esforzarse por lucir presentable, entregar sus tareas y pasar el tiempo con sus amigos como antes. Podía hacerlo, se repetía contantemente para hacerlo sonar creíble.

Se arregló el cabello y se puso el uniforme, cuidando que se ajustara en los sitios correctos y estuviera intacto. Desde que volvió un día con un agujero en la parte trasera, tenía la costumbre de revisarlo y poner en su mochila alguna mudada extra.

El acoso se había vuelto tan habitual que incluso había adquirido algunas costumbres, como evitar ser el último en salir de clase, quedarse cerca de los maestros y no andar por la academia solo.

Podía sonar exagerado para un aprendiz de héroe con licencia provisional, pero el ataque de aquella noche realmente había cambiado muchas cosas. Lo había hecho dudar de su fuerza y de su capacidad de protegerse a sí mismo. El miedo, la incertidumbre, la parálisis y el asco eran cosas que seguían muy presentes en su mente y podían trastornar todo lo demás. Lo hacían dudar de las cosas que siempre había dado por sentado. Tal vez no era tan masculino, tal vez parecía un blanco fácil, tal vez no podría defenderse si volvía a pasar. Esa idea lo aterraba. Tenía miedo de congelarse, de no poder pelear y de lo que dirían los demás.

Era un chico, se supone que tenía que poder protegerse, de eso dependía su hombría, pero cada vez que alguien lo tocaba o decía cosas obscenas sobre él, se sentía vulnerable y desprotegido. No sabía como defenderse sin parecer un cobarde o afeminado, así que solo quedaba resistir y esperar que algún día se cansaran y lo dejaran en paz.

Salió de su habitación viendo hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que el camino estaba libre. No quería tener ninguna conversación incómoda tan temprano en la mañana, así que también evitó la sala común y fue directo a clases. Prefería llegar temprano y plantarse en su asiento antes de conseguir problemas. Era mejor ser un buen chico y no llamar demasiado la atención.

El campus estaba relativamente vacío a esa hora. Había cielos despejados, un clima agradable y un melodioso sonido mañanero compuesto por aves, voces lejanas y la podadora del jardín que hoy le tocaba empujar a Tokoyami. El chico oscuro lo vio y le dio un saludo. Él lo correspondió con una sonrisa. El chico cuervo realmente le agradaba. Parecía vivir en un mundo distinto al suyo, pero nunca lo molestaba y su gesto mejoró su animo considerablemente.

Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que sería un buen día. Creía que, si mantenía una actitud buena, las cosas mejorarían más pronto, así que aspiró profundamente y continuó el camino más tranquilo, con la inmensa esperanza de que todo estaría bien.

Su positividad era tan grande, que se dio el lujo de detenerse en una máquina expendedora. No había desayunado y no creía que saltarse comidas le ayudara a mejorar su figura. Eligió una lata de café y un bollo, se recostó en la pared junto al aparato y se dedicó a ver pasar a los alumnos del otro lado del jardín. Aún no había muchos, pero entre los pocos que le dirigieron la mirada correctamente, se apareció una chica que conocía. Era una estudiante de la clase de estudios generales. Cabello rosa, ojos grandes y amarillos; se había enfrentado con Iida en el festival deportivo.

No le tomó mucho recordar su nombre; Mei, la inventora entusiasta. Su excentricidad era difícil de olvidar, pero era fácil congeniar con ella. De hecho, cuando no estaba tan acelerada y no había ningún artilugio en sus manos, era bastante agradable. Pensó, después de intercambiar algunos enunciados. Probablemente era la conversación más larga que había tenido en semanas con una chica.

La plática había iniciado con una invitación para probar su última herramienta y luego se desvió hacia el clima, un programa de televisión y al consumo de proteínas. Fue fácil seguirle el ritmo y seguir intercambiando oraciones yendo de un tema a otro hasta que la conversación tomó un rumbo que no le agradó. Ella había mencionado su Quirk y los usos que podría darle si usara sus artefactos. Era un tema incómodo, pero logró llevarlo sin demostrar su nerviosismo y justo cuando pensó que lo había esquivado y podían girar a un tema distinto, ella puso el dedo en la llaga.

—Por cierto, escuché el rumor sobre tu particularidad —el vértigo sacudió su estómago haciéndolo cerrar la boca de golpe— ¿es cierto que puedes hacer que tu pene se endurezca?

El color se le subió al rostro azotado por la naturalidad con la que la chica lo describió. No había sido grosera, ni siquiera había insinuado una burla, pero seguía siendo algo de lo que quería evitar hablar a toda costa.

—No lo creo… —respondió de forma nerviosa, buscando una salida para abandonar la conversación—

—¿Eso significa que no lo has intentado? —Reveló con una sonrisa curiosa y su mano extendida hacia él—

Retrocedió de golpe y chocó con la pared esquivándola de manera exagerada. No sabía si su intensión había sido mala, pero de momento solo quería mantener seguro su espacio personal.

— Creo que es mejor que vayamos a clase —sugirió tratando de terminar el asunto por las buenas con una risa nerviosa—

Trató de rodearla con un aire amistoso, simplemente iba a irse como lo hacía siempre; no era difícil, no tenía por qué estar tenso. Trató de mantener su sonrisa natural, un paso tranquilo y los hombros relajado, pero era evidente que estaba tratando de escapar de ella.

Mei no se pensó demasiado las cosas. Tenía curiosidad y un par de ideas en desarrollo que precisaban que metiera las manos debajo de los pantalones del pelirrojo y descifrara que rayos pasaba con su quirk, así que no se preguntó si le mostraría que tocara sus partes bajas, solo se abalanzó sobre él en nombre de la ciencia y dejó que sus manos hicieran el resto.

El ataque lo tomó por sorpresa. Su primer instinto fue esquivar y cubrirse la entrepierna. No quería empezar una pelea seria, simplemente escapar y no parecer un completo cretino por desacerse de ella. Y eso estaba siendo terriblemente difícil. La chica no solo era insistente y algo tosca, también era bastante escurridiza. La había sentido rosar sus genitales y empujarlo muy rudamente pese a que estaba riendo en voz alta como si solo se tratara de una broma.

No la entendía, pero le causaba sensaciones desagradables y contradictorias. En su mente estaba esa voz maternal y algo cruel que le decía que ella era una dama y como un buen caballero no debía defenderse. Pero prácticamente estaban forcejeando, ya no podía mantenerla lejos solo con una mano y había empezado a recibir golpes. No quería seguir siendo gentil y tolerante. Ella se estaba acercando demasiado, no lo escuchaba, lo lastimaba, lo asustaba, quería que se detuviera.

La empujó con todas sus fuerzas y la chica chochó contra la pared. Había actuado a merced del pánico sin medir la violencia de su reacción y hubo un susto inicial al notar que había arrojado a la chica realmente fuerte, pero el verdadero shock llegó cuando la sangre empezó a caer por su cuello.

Instintivamente llevó la vista a sus manos y descubrió que su quirk estaba activado. Eso lo llenó de terror, por lo que se abalanzó hacia la chica buscando la herida. Ladeó su rostro de un lado a otro buscando la fuente de la sangre. Por suerte solo había sido su bravilla y la herida no era profunda; nunca se lo habría perdonado si le hubiera hecho una cicatriz en el rostro.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio. La cosa no había sido tan mala. No aún. No se fijó en qué momento otra chica se acercó y se llevó una sorpresa cuando golpeó su mano.

Lo alejó como si fuera un leproso y se puso delante de Mei para revisar su herida.

— No es grave, pero hay que llevarla a la enfermería —propuso él con una voz baja, tratando de no ser descortés— Voy a ayudarte a…

— ¡No te acerques o voy a golpearte, maldito acosador!

Se quedó pasmado. Ella no podía estar sugiriendo "eso".

—¡¿Qué?! Yo no…

— ¡Te vi! No trates de negarlo. Estabas molestándola y luego la golpeaste.

Su rostro palideció. Eso no era verdad, pero, aunque intentó decirlo, las palabras no salieron de su garganta.

Había murmullos a su alrededor, la gente se había empezado a amontonar. Todos lo estaban observando, señalándolo y haciendo muecas desagradables. Entonces vio con esperanza a Mei, que empezaba a levantarse con ayuda de la buena samaritana. Necesitaba que ella aclarara la situación, que dijera que la había lastimado, pero fuera lo único por lo que se lo acusara. El no era un abusador.

La pelirosa vio a su alrededor, sostuvo la palma contra su herida y al encontrase con su rostro angustiado, le sonrió.

— Está bien, el no me hiso nada… —aclaró para su alivio—

— No tienes que defenderlo —reprochó su salvadora cortándola de tajo— Claramente te hizo daño. Si el está acosándote es mejor que lo acuses cuanto antes. Podría ser peor la próxima vez.

La inventora torció su sonrisa algo apenada. No sabía en qué momento se había reunido tanta gente, pero la situación se estaba haciendo realmente incómoda.

— De hecho, fue todo lo contrario —dijo en un tono más alto para que todos pudiera escucharla— Nada malo pasa entre nosotros, solo fue un malentendido.

Las miradas del público divagaron de manera dudosa cuestionando la veracidad de su versión. Un chico grande y una chica pequeña habían tenido un forcejeo, contacto físico muy sospechoso y ella estaba herida; las cartas estaban echadas. A simple vista la escena era clara y la opinión colectiva era imbatible.

El murmullo se abrió nuevamente de forma más agresiva. Kirishima estaba paralizado. Vio a varios de sus compañeros de clase acercarse llamándolo sin entender que estaba pasando y no se atrevió a mirarlos, estaba asustado y avergonzado. Había herido al alguien y era señalado por un crimen horrendo. Sintió la mano de Mina sujetando su brazo y tratando de atraerlo fuera de la multitud, pero no pudo ir con ella. Un chico lo empujó de regreso dejándolo en medio del circulo dónde estaba a merced del ojo de todos.

Sus piernas empezaban a temblar, sus manos estaban frías. El tiempo transcurría en cámara lenta. La voz de Mei tratando de explicar que estaban equivocados, los murmullos acusadores, las palabras ofensivas y finalmente una voz más gruesa cuestionándolo. Era Aizawa.

Levantó el rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio la mirada de su profesor. Era aguda y severa. Había hecho sonar imponente su voz mientras dejaba caer aquella pregunta: ¿Lo hiciste?

No puedo pronunciar nada atorado con el nudo que había en su garganta. Así que solo negó. Una y otra vez con un rostro contrito y asustado, rogando por que el hombre le creyera. Pero ese rostro no dejaba ver nada. No le dio ni una sola pista, mientras lo escoltaba a la sala de maestros. El mundo a su alrededor había empezado a moverse muy lento, como si estuviera flotando en una pesadilla que no terminó sino después de media hora, cuando Aizawa se fue y volvió con Mei.

Ella se acercó con un paso decoroso y bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Aizawa le pidió disculpas. Su gesto no lo alegró, pero al menos detuvo el vértigo que había estado bailando en su estómago desde que entró al salón.

— Mei me explicó lo que ocurrió. Pero, me gustaría que corroboraras su historia —tomó la palabra el profesor

Hizo pasar saliva por su garganta para responder, preguntándose si estaba bien acusar a la muchacha. Lo que hizo había estado mal, pero no quería que la suspendieran por eso.

— No fue nada, solo bromeamos y la empujé muy fuerte —mintió tratando de ser caballeroso y evitar la incómoda verdad—

— ¡Eso no fue lo que…

— Está bien —la detuvo Aizawa—Hablaremos luego de tu castigo, Mei. Ahora me gustaría hablar a solas con Kirishima.

La chica no consiguió negociarlo. Solo pudo dedicarle una mirada afligida al pelirrojo antes de irse. La puerta se cerró justo detrás de ella y lo siguiente que escuchó fue el rodar de una silla que Aizawa plantó delante de él y ocupó con una postura algo encorvada. No era una imagen imponente, pero lo hiso sentir nervioso. Temía que pudiera ver a través de él y descubrir la verdad. Y evidentemente no lo estaba sobreestimando.

—Comprendo si estás avergonzado. Muchas personas tienen la extraña idea de que un hombre no puede recibir acoso o no debería recibirlo… —reveló con total naturalidad, dando totalmente en el clavo— esa es una falacia. Todos, incluso los héroes, pueden convertirse en víctimas de acoso sexual. No es algo vergonzoso, no le resta valor a tu hombría ni te hace menos capaz. No debes callar por vergüenza.

El pelirrojo no se atrevió a desviar la mirada, pero se mantuvo en silencio. El profesor estaba equivocado, era algo que realmente lo afectaba como hombre, algo que lo estaba desarmando a pedazos.

—Necesito que respondas a mis preguntas —pidió con un tono paciente y algo más comprencibo de lo normal— ¿Empujaste a Mei porque estaba acosándote sexualmente?

La pregunta le pareció tremendamente dura. No era algo que quisiera oír de la boca de su profesor, no quería pensar si quiera en eso, pero se vio obligado a asentir. Sabía que no iba a dejarlo ir si no cooperaba.

— ¿Puedes decirme dónde te tocó?

El negó. Ya no podía mantener el rostro derecho. Había empezado a apretar sus manos juntas sobre sus piernas y moverse de manera inquieta.

— Kirishima, quiero ayudarte, pero si no hablas conmigo tendré que remitirte con el psicólogo de la academia.

Eso lo escandalizó. No quería que lo obligaran a hablar delante de un desconocido. Solo quería que todo acabara. Así que tragó de forma gruesa sintiendo el sudor humedecer su frente. Apretó los ojos y tomó una buena bocanada de aire antes de hablar. Iba a hacer eso rápido y olvidarse del asunto. Todo iba a estar bien si volvía a su cuarto.

— En la entrepierna… —su voz salió fluctuante y algo desafinada— ella quería tocarme, pero solo me rosó un par de veces.

— ¿Lo había hecho antes?

Negó secamente.

— ¿Alguien más lo ha hecho?

Sintió el peso de la mentira, pero volvió a negar.

Aizawa le agradeció por la información, hiso su informe y lo acompañó de regreso a los dormitorios una hora más tarde. El viaje fue silencioso y tenso. Tenía la sensación de que el hombre iba a volver a interrogarlo en cualquier momento, pero no lo hiso. No faltó al final la línea en la que se ofrecía a ayudarlo si tenía más problemas o si quería hablar, pero le bastó con asentir y dar una breve sonrisa para echarlo.

Fue directo a su cama y se dejó caer con descuido. Ni quiera se sacó el uniforme. Solo se quedó allí y observó el techo preguntándose que haría de ahora en adelante. ¿Cómo se presentaría en la academia después de eso?

Podía escuchar las notificaciones entrando una tras otra a su teléfono. Podrían ser sus compañeros preocupados o sus amigos tratando de contactarlo. Pensó optimistamente. El tenía gente que lo respaldaba, la cosa no podía ser tan mala. Todos se había resuelto, después de todo. Solo estaba siendo exagerado y preocupándose demás, nada malo tenía por qué pasar.

Tomó el aparato y lo desbloqueó con una sonrisa fluctuante que se borró de inmediato. Solo pudo arrojarlo lejos y meterse en sus sábanas tratando de borrar la imagen mental que tenía ahora. Debía ser una broma. Aizawa dijo que nada malo iba a pasarle, Mei iba a ser castigada y las cosas no iban a llegar a más. Él le había creído; era tan estúpido.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Dejé la historia descuidada por bastante tiempo tratando de continuar OMEGA. Me alegra haber superado el bloqueo y las responsabilidades que me quitaban tanto tiempo para retomar esto. Ahora estoy organizada y tengo un ritmo claro para esta historia.

Los siguientes capítulos serán cada vez más largos y duros para Kirishima, pero espero que estés por aquí para apoyarlo. Realmente necesitará una mano amiga.

Saludos y hasta pronto.


	3. Abuso

No podía recordar un día tan incierto como el que le siguió al incidente. Todo y nada estaba pasando a la vez. Podía ser que tomar el camino habitual a clase se convirtiera en la peor decisión de su vida o un evento cualquiera del que no se recordaría la siguiente semana.

Kirishima no era alguien que se acobardara ante una amenaza, pero podía ser muy ingenuo y las sombras que acechaban bajo su cama a los seis años parecían tan letales como el desconocido que lo acechaba desde la internet a los dieciséis. Una parte de él estaba muy convencida de la veracidad de lo que había leído y lo hacía sentir acechado a donde sea que fuera.

No sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo detrás de la pantalla, pero sabía que lo que salía de ella a veces dolía. Las personas anónimas podían dar tanto miedo como las del mundo real y no desaparecían cuando cerrabas la puerta. Su acoso era una tortura más lenta y difícil de explicarle a un adulto que apenas sabía usar su celular para textear, una especie de gusano mental que seguía carcomiéndole la cabeza, aunque se alejaras y lo obligaba a ver otra vez los comentarios hirientes en sus redes sociales para asegurarte que aun fueran solo eso.

Sus compañeros creían que todo era una simple broma llevada a otro nivel, y que no por eso dejaba de ser divertida. En más de una ocasión alguno de sus amigos se había referido a él tan despectivamente como los acosadores de internet pensando que era muy gracioso y que en realidad nadie se lo tomaba en serio. Pero el chiste había empezado a tener sus tintes sombríos que algunos disfrutaban divulgar en las conversaciones del almuerzo.

Su historia era una especie de mito urbano que lentamente se había expandido y conseguido adeptos cada vez más radicales, hasta que finalmente un grupo lo sufrientemente grande creyó que era verdad y hacerle bromas pesadas al chico del quirk raro dejó de ser una simple moda de internet y se volvió justicia social.

Algunos en vedad creían que era un abusador y merecía pagar. Lo había escuchado en algún murmullo en el pasillo, pero la mayoría no sabía dimensionar la gravedad de eso. Para el mismo Kirishima, separar lo que pasaba en internet, dónde cualquiera podía agredir a otro ocultándose detrás de una pantalla y lo que pasaba en el mundo real era confuso. Hasta ahora, pese a todo el odio, amenazas y alianzas que habían surgido en su contra en las redes sociales, no había recibido ningún confrontamiento. El sabotaje se sentía tan directo como ficticio. Podía ir a clases todos los días bajo la amenaza de ser perseguido, agredido y humillado sin que nada de eso necesariamente ocurriera en el mundo real. Era como si el peligro se enmascarar detrás de sombras imaginarias que se pegaban a él pasando desapercibidas para las personas del mundo exterior. Personas que alimentaban esas sombras desde las pantallas de sus celulares sin mostrarse y no sentían pesar alguno en sonreírle o pasar indiferentemente junto a él.

No sabía quién era su enemigo, de quién debía cuidarse o siquiera si sus amigos eran confiables. Habían tratado de minimizar tanto su problema cuando trató de pedirles que terminaran con las bromas, que creía que nadie en UA lo tomaría en serio.

Tampoco pudo contar con sus maestros, ellos solo podían lidiar con las cosas que ocurrían en el mundo real y eso lo habían hecho muy bien. Con la poca información que le dio a Aizawa sobre el incidente con Mei, había hecho un trabajo expléndido. Ya no era acosado en los pasillos, ni había recibido burlas directas o sido agredido sexualmente, contrario a eso todos lo evitaban como si fuera una peste y descargaban su odio en redes sociales, donde los adultos no tenían control alguno.

Se había visto obligado a cerrar sus cuentas y bloquear un sinfín de usuarios anónimos que siempre encontraban la forma de contactarlo, incluso había cambiado su número de celular, pero a dónde fuera que viera había información suya filtrándose y atrayendo acosadores. Era entonces que su confianza realmente se tambaleaba, odiaba observar a su círculo cercano de amigos y preguntarse quién de ellos estaba vendiéndolo.

Era duro tratar de convivir con ellos cuando siempre estaba molestándolo esa duda. Parecía que su causa estaba cada vez más y más sola.

Sus amigos de vez en cuando le daban una palmada para aliviar el ambiente, algunas de las chicas le habían dado palabras de aliento y en general, cada vez que le tocaba tener una charlar incómoda con alguien que no supo escapar de estar a solas con él, debía tragarse el mismo discurso de dejar de creerse todo lo que decían y continuar con su vida.

Sabía que su actitud negativa y deprimida estaba siendo una molestia para todos. No debía ser agradable lidiar todo el tiempo con un tipo que siempre estaba metido en problemas, retrasaba al grupo y aparecía luciendo más lamentable cada día. El grupo estaba cansado de ser responsabilizado por su salud, su desempeño y su actitud en las actividades cooperativas y aunque se esforzaban por ayudarlo a mantener el ritmo, podía notar su cansancio. En algún punto en serio quiso tragarse ese discurso sobre sacarse de encima su mala actitud y volver a ser el mismo de antes, pero no sabía cómo.

Solo terminó aislado de los demás por voluntad propia para no incomodarlos, mintiendo tan a menudo sobre cómo se sentía que apenas sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, esquivando los temas incómodos de maneras cada vez más creativas, arrastrándose de un lugar a otro forzado a seguir con una rutina que lo estaba desgastando, pero debía perpetuar hasta terminar el jodido año escolar. Clases, entrenamientos extra, charlas semanales con maestros que buscaban ayudarlo; pero no entendían nada suplementos alimenticios, pastillas para dormir, relajantes musculares, un consumo excesivo de series y películas que lo ayudaban a quedarse en su cuarto y las mismas mentiras que nadie creía para rechazar planes.

Estaba cansado de las caras molestas y sensación constante de culpa que eso le causaba, pero, aunque realmente quería permanecer cerca de algunas personas, no sabía lidiar con ellas de otra forma.

Mina había llegado a tocar su puerta tantas veces en las madrugadas tratando de hablar con él, que Bakugo finalmente la había echado a gritos una noche. Y en verdad quería disculparse por eso, pero no tenía el valor para verla a los ojos y decirle que no la odiaba por haber iniciado todo eso.

No podía guardarle rencor por algo que había dicho sin malicia, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que todo ese infierno inició por algo que ella dijo. No se sentía capaz de hablar con ella ahora sin herirla, no quería dañar su relación por algo tan estúpido, así que se había alejado, pero ignorarla tampoco estaba haciendo maravillas por su amistad.

Lo mismo ocurría con Bakugou. Si había alguien en ese edificio al que respetaba y no quería mostrarle su peor faceta, era a él. Bakugou representaba la masculina, la fuerza y la perseverancia a las que había querido ser fiel, representaba los tiempos buenos, el honor y la justicia en la que había creído cuando ingresó a la academia. Era el amigo al que más extrañaba y del que más encarecidamente se había alejado cuando dejó de sentirse digno de caminar con la cabeza en alto.

Podía vivir con la humillación de ser quien era ahora, pero no podía tolerar la idea de ser el mismo pobre diablo con sus mejores amigos. E irónicamente, para conservar su amistad, la había terminado. Se sentía como un idiota cuando lo pensaba de esa forma y probablemente no hubiera una manera inteligente de ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Sintió una palmada en la espalda. Sero lucía muy animado diciendo algo sobre ir a la cafetería y Denki estaba de pie junto a la puerta esperando que se uniera. El par lucía tan alegre y bobo como siempre, si se dejara llevar y los siguiera podría ser que nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos; de verdad quería olvidarse de todo e ir. No había nada que deseara más que volver a sentirse libre corriendo como un idiota por allí con sus amigos, pero la horrible sensación de estar siendo utilizado no lo dejaba seguir sus impulsos.

Negó con la cabeza tan pronto como la idea lo invadió, inventó una excusa tonta y pensó que el chico al menos insistiría un poco más, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue, como si le diera exactamente lo mismo que los acompañara o no. Eso le dolió.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero no dejó que eso lo afectara. Puso la mirada en su almuerzo y se llenó la boca antes de que sus ojos decidieran empañarse o su nariz empezara a gotear. Esas cosas podían afectarlo con tremenda facilidad en estos días, así que lo mejor era no pensar. Solo necesitaba alegrarse por el sabor de ese pan de durazno especial que tanto le gustaba, las papas fritas que había comprado en el super y el último té que con mucha suerte había capturado de la máquina expendedora. Eran suficiente para tener un almuerzo decente aun en medio de aquel bullicio de risas, conversaciones animadas, correteos y juegos de los que no era parte, eso le gustaba creer, pero para cuando terminaba su mal balaceado almuerzo siempre se sentía solitario y desdichado.

Con pesar se levantó y caminó con la cabeza gacha hacia el pasillo, tenía la excusa mental de querer un lugar menos ruidoso dónde comer, pero solo quería pasar un rato a solas lejos del grupo. No creyó que encontrar uno fuera tan difícil, pensó que con buscar un lugar retirado podría tener algo de paz, pero se sorprendió de lo mucho que era considerado indeseable el simple hecho de que caminar por allí en el receso.

Un mensaje había entrado a su celular a pocos minutos de salir del salón. Alguna persona anónima que al parecer no se sentía cómoda con el hecho de que el pudiera caminar por la academia, redactó una bien surtida y agresiva sarta de insultos con el fin de hacerle saber que no era bienvenido cerca de su salón. Eso lo intimidó un poco, los agresores conocían muy bien sus movimientos. Era bastante aterrador caminar por allí con todas esas miradas puestas sobre él. Tuvo la sensación de que todos a su alrededor estaban observándolo y eso lo hizo apresurar el paso. Terminó por caminar al baño con una incómoda sonrisa torturada y encerrarse en el primer cubículo que encontró abierto. Tal vez lo mejor era quedarse allí por el resto del receso.

A nadie le importaría que se ausentara a uno o dos periodos. De hecho, nadie preguntó que le había pasado cuando apareció en el tercero. Afortunadamente el cuarto y el quinto eran de literatura, así que al menos ese día estaría a salvo de los vestidores. Si había algo peor que las bromas pesadas, era sentirse juzgado en silencio. Era como si todos tuviera algo que decir sobre su cuerpo, pero nadie se lo dijera a la cara.

Odiaba tener que desnudarse en la misma habitación que sus compañeros, que, si bien muchos de ellos eran bastante amables o se habían apartado del conflicto, lidiar con su propia inseguridad podía ser el verdadero problema. Sabía que había subido de peso y eso lo atormentaba, ni hablar de tener que usar su traje de entrenamiento. Hubo días en los que se mantuvo tan apartado de todos que Aizawa casi lo había sancionado por inasistencia y al final habían tenido una de las charlas más incómodas que el profesor le había dado.

Aizawa no era malo, solo demasiado directo y decía cosas como "acoso sexual" "bulimia" e "inseguridad" con una facilidad que lo ponía nervioso. El no tenía ninguno de esos problemas, quizás el primero fuera algo parecido a eso, pero no necesitaba ir a un psicólogo, tampoco que hablara con sus padres o lo expusiera delante de sus compañeros para que lo ayudaran. El solo necesitaba tiempo y que los malditos ataques hacia el cesaran. Estaba seguro de que, si todo se calmaba y las personas dejaban de agredirlo y perseguirlo, todo volvería a la normalidad en poco tiempo.

Quería ser optimista al menos en eso, se empeñaba en creer que no se había dañado, que solo estaba forzado a actuar así por las circunstancias y podía volver a ser el mismo sin necesidad de "curarse" si todo el daño se detenía.

La campa sonó y como siempre, pero en especial los viernes, se apresuró a salir del salón. Era común que los pasillos y los alrededores del campus estuvieran vacíos pasados unos minutos del timbre de salida. Muchos volvían a casa a pasar el fin de semana y otros cuantos se quedaban en las residencias para socializar, hacer tareas o entrenar. El pertenecía al último grupo, siempre había sido alguien sociable y activo que prefería pasar el tiempo con amigos y entrenando, pero ahora era más alguien que evitaba a sus padres para no hablar de cosas incómodas y se quedaba en su habitación de la residencia cultivando malos hábitos.

Sus fines de semana consistían en hacer tareas y pasar el resto del tiempo pegado a la pantalla de su pc o evitando a sus amigos, de allí su reciente hábito de consumir cantidades enormes de comida chatarra que luego terminaba expulsando. Tenía la intensión de hacer una dieta y ejercitarse más, pero todo moría en eso, nunca encontraba el momento, el animo o las razones para continuarlo por más de un par de días.

Su solución entonces era comer menos el resto del día, cosa que era bastante cuestionable. Ese día, por ejemplo, todo lo que había comido eran medio pan y papas del almuerzo, tenía un hambre descomunal para cuando terminaron las clases y una pila de comida chatarra estaba esperándolo en su cuarto para la cena. Volvió a la residencia rápidamente con ese plan en mente. Rodeó el jardín, pasó por la pista de atletismo y luego por la zona residencial, donde se topó con Midoriya que volvía a casa por el fin de semana. El chico siempre lucía tan metido en sus propios problemas que cruzar palabra con él siempre resultaba agradable, parecía la única persona que no sabía de lo que le estaba pasando y eso era reconfortante, así que no le molestó detenerse un rato a conversar con él e incluso perdió algo de apetito.

Todo estaba transcurriendo con normalidad cuando llegó al edificio, estudiantes saliendo con pequeñas bolsas de viaje, personas despidiéndose, autos entrando para recogerlos y chicos jugando en la sala común.

El viernes era el día más movido de la semana. Los que se quedaban solían reunirse para jugar videojuegos, hablar o pasar el rato. Hasta entrada la noche todos podían entrar y salir libremente de las áreas comunes, así que la cosa se tornaba bastante ruidosa. A penas entró un estallido de risas lo recibió. Había alumnos de otros cursos conversando y comiendo con sus compañeros. Normalmente pasaba de eso después de saludar e iba a su habitación, pero Denki estaba intentado ligar y eso significaba que toda alma que pasara por la puerta iba a ser arrastrada a la reunión para que continuara la fiesta.

No le gustaba mucho hablar con chicas de otros salones después del incidente con Mei. Pero tuvo que hacer un poco de plática cuando una de ellas se acercó a entregarle un muffin festivo que al parecer les correspondía a todos los invitados. Fue así como se enteró que estaban celebrando una fiesta de cumpleaños y aunque no conocía al anfitrión, se sintió un poco fuera de lugar por no haber recibido una invitación formal como el resto. Así que simplemente se quedó allí encogido y fuera de lugar comiendo su bocadillo por unos incómodos treinta minutos hasta encontrar ocasión para irse junto con algunos otros chicos que estaban abandonando la reunión.

Llevaba bastante tiempo sintiéndose mal cuando eso pasó. De pronto había sentido tanto sueño que su cuerpo se volvió pesado. Jamás se había sentido tan afectado por el letargo, apenas podía concentrar su visión en las escaleras cuando trató de volver a su cuarto. Era como si pudiera desvanecerse en cualquier momento. El cansancio lo estaba venciendo y no se sentía capaz de avanzar más que los pocos escalones que había subido.

En ese momento alguien lo tomó por los hombros, era algún chico bastante mayor que sin cruzar muchas palabras se ofreció a llevarlo a su habitación. Había aparecido oportunamente ya que a esa hora normalmente quedaban pocas personas rondando por allí. El sujeto no hablaba mucho, pero afianzó muy bien su agarre alrededor de él cuando empezó a tambalearse y siguió sus vagas instrucciones de manera que incluso se preguntó si ya conocía el camino.

Tal vez estuviera allí para visitar a alguien, no llegó a preguntárselo o a agradecerle por llevarlo. De hecho, tampoco recordaba haber usado su llave para abrir la puerta, todo había ocurrido muy rápido y confusamente para entender que es lo que en realidad había pasado. No fue sino hasta que estuvo en su cama, sintiendo el duro tirón de una mano enredada en su cabello y un golpe contra su estómago, que entendió que algo malo había pasado.

Su cuerpo se encogió torpemente ante el golpe, le costaba moverse y a penas coordinaba bien. Sus brazos y piernas pesaban demasiado, sus párpados se abanicaban por el sueño pese al dolor. Intentó incorporarse, pero no consiguió erguirse del todo, a penas levantó su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder ver al sujeto que lo había agredido y notar que había alguien más en la habitación.

"Está listo" escuchó indicar a uno de ellos mientras en el fondo el otro hacía chasquear el pasador de la puerta. No eran dos tipos particularmente fornidos. Ambos parecían mayores y algo fuertes, pero bastante normales. Y sin embargo allí estaban, haciéndolo retroceder con cada paso que daban.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó con una voz fluctuante—

—Servicio social —escuchó su respuesta con tal severidad que una corriente de miedo se extendió por todo su cuerpo—

Era increíble como un simple gesto podía tener una carga emocional tan brutal. Todo quedó claro al ver su rostro. Supo lo que iba a hacerse aun antes de que se colocara sobre él y lo tomara del cabello para darle la vuelta y estamparlo contra el colchón. Sintió tanto miedo que el grito no logró salir de su garganta ni su cuerpo respondió. La sensación de su peso contra su espalda hizo estragos en su estómago, el vértigo lo sacudió tan fuerte que sintió nauseas y aun toda esa comprensión sobre lo que le estaba pasando no lo preparó para lo siguiente. Cuando el sujeto tiró de su pantalón hacia abajo y presionó aquella extraña longitud dura contra él, el pánico lo invadió de tal forma que estalló en llanto pataleando y tratando de escapar con todas sus fuerzas.

La vieja sensación conocida del abuso estaba allí recorriendo como un sudor frío, ardiendo en su garganta con la fuerza errática de su respiración y en el tiroteo de sus músculos entumecidos forzados a moverse bruscamente para escapar.

Luchó, pero no podía escapar del negro que amenazaba con cubrir pronto sus ojos y arrancarle la conciencia. Las sensaciones sobre su piel eran tan vívidas y duras que la posibilidad de caer dormido era aterradora. No quería dejar cuerpo inconsciente desprotegido, podía seguir resistiéndose todo lo que pudiera, pero si no conseguía escapar o hacer algo para alejarlos iba a quedarse allí inconsciente por horas mientras ellos hacían lo que se les antojara con él.

Sus llantos ahogados permanecieron constantes y suplicantes contra el colchón mientras los dedos del chico arremetían contra sus adentros. Tenía miedo, quería escapar y no volver nunca a UA. Se lamentaba de haberse quedado, sabía que debió haber huido a la primera oportunidad, que el camino del héroe había terminado para él desde el primer ataque, que fue demasiado estúpido de su parte pensar que podía quedarse sin que nada pasara… que alguien como él podía ser un héroe.

No podía ni salvarse a sí mismo. Un par de sujetos normales, sin ayuda de sus quirks y sin mayor esfuerzo lo habían sometido. Tenía que ser el estudiante más inútil y el hombre más patético para terminar violado en su propia habitación, realmente era un chiste, sentía vergüenza de sí mismo y se odiaba por no poder dar más. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para seguir luchando aun cuando la sensación húmeda entre sus piernas era tan contundente. Él iba a hacerlo, no tenía oportunidad y tal vez realmente lo mejor era que el sueño se lo llevara el tiempo suficiente para que no tuviera que recordar nada eso.

El chico afianzó el agarre sobre su cadera acercándolo a su ingle y esperó con miedo, temblando tan violentamente que apenas podía sostener las sábanas con sus dedos. Su voz gorgojaba en su garganta como un gemido lastimero y su rostro seguía empapándose de lágrimas que fluían como una cascada, pero se cortaron de pronto como si todas las funciones de su cuerpo se hubieran detenido por un momento, cuando la violencia de aquel golpe alcanzó sus oídos. Sabia como sonaban los huesos rompiéndose.

También hubo un par de gritos, pero fue finalmente la explosión lo que lo hiso sacar fuerza de quién sabe dónde para girarse y ver la difusa figura de Bakugou.

Su silueta amplia arremetiendo a golpes contra su agresor se le hizo imponente, magnífica, tan masculina y espléndida que no pudo evitar derrumbarse cuando esa figura lo tocó.

La última persona de la que habría esperado ayuda. El último chico en ese mundo que imaginaría mostrándole dulzura o un poco de compasión, lo sostuvo en un abrazo que no sería capaz de olvidar jamás.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ha sido un largo tiempo, y entre algunas novedades buenas como el animo de iniciar la publicación de otro proyecto KiriBaku, también hay malas, como la eliminación de mi otro proyecto "OMEGA" de wattpad.

Aclarando dudas que podrían haber sobre este capitulo, Kirishima fue drogado en la fiesta de cumpleaños y se desconocer aun quienes son los responsables.

Espero que nos leamos pronto en una próxima actualización. Gracias por la paciencia y apoyo. Besos.


	4. Amigo

El no solía recibir flores, no sabía que había tantas de tantas formas distintas ni que apilándolas todas en un rincón podías hacer a alguien odiar su color favorito. La habitación lucía tan llena de rojo brillante que los ojos le dolían, pero parecía que un enfermo jamás tenía suficiente de esas plantas, porque todo lo que recibía eran tulipanes, amapolas, claveles y rosas. Ninguno de sus amigos se había asomado, pero había suficientes ramos carmesíes y notas para asumir que cada uno de ellos y algunas docenas de personas más habían tachado "apoyar a Kirishima" ya de su lista de pendientes.

Hasta donde sabía el único que realmente había estado allí era Aizawa y podía jurar que escuchó la voz de su madre hace unas horas, pero no se había atrevido a preguntar. Desde que despertó, hasta ahora, todo lo que había hecho era ver las flores y estrujarse los dedos. Ninguna de las dos había conseguido calmarlo, pero seguía intentando. En cualquier momento la puerta se abriría y en lugar de un ramo tendría caras conocidas a las que explicarles por qué estaba allí y esperaba que alguna palabra saliera de su boca entonces.

Su mandíbula temblaba, su voz se quebraba y las lágrimas se acumulaban si trataba de hablar, así que simplemente había estado meciéndose en la cama inquieto y susurrando. Sabía perfectamente por qué estaba allí, pero sería menos doloroso pretender que lo había olvidado. Podía decir que simplemente había recibido una paliza y no incomodar a nadie. Las personas realmente no querían escuchar acerca de su historia de abuso; sería de muy mal gusto. La idea de los silencios, las miradas incómodas, la lástima y los rumores lo hacía querer escapar, no soportaría volver a UA si la verdad se sabía, por lo que imploraba a los cielos que aun nadie estuviera al tanto.

No quería enfrentarse con la realidad, no quería sufrir más, era todo, pero no pudo evadir por mucho la verdad, apenas pudo pronunciar algo cuando vio aquel rostro pálido y estoico atravesar la puerta.

Bajo el fuego de esa mirada roja tan parecida a la suya, no había nada que pudiera hacer más que encontrar el valor para erguirse y levantar el rostro. Bakugou era la única persona en ese momento a la que no podía mentir, era quién mejor sabía lo que estaba tratando de ocultar, su salvador, quizás el único al que sentía deber una explicación.

El chico había rescatado a su mejor amigo de manos de un abusador, molido a golpes a los involucrados, dado parte a las autoridades y acompañado su cuerpo inconsciente hasta el hospital por la madrugada y entendía que estuviera allí a penas pasado el mediodía, preguntando qué ocurría con él. Porque el rubio era lo suficientemente listo para comprender que la noche pasada era apenas una parte de la larga historia que explicaba el extraño comportamiento que había tenido su amigo durante semanas y no conocía la delicadeza al preguntar.

—¿Por qué? —lo había escuchado cuestionar sin quitarle esos ojos filosos de encima—

El nudo de su garganta no se aflojó, las palabras seguían igual de pesadas que si hubiera hablado con alguien más, pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera, porque cuando el rubio lo miraba con esas afiladas cuchillas rojas no había forma de frenar la adrenalina que explotaba en su pecho. La fuerza que brotaba de ese chico lo hacía sentir poderoso y es que, si alguien así de fuerte te mira de esa forma, debías valer la pena, ¿no?

—Me han estado acosando —empezó con la voz temblorosa, pero la fuerza se fue afianzando en cada palabra— todo empezó por algo tonto que dijo Mina, pero las cosas fueron escalando. Nunca tomé las amenazas en serio hasta que…

—¡No! ¡¿Por qué mierda no pediste ayuda?!

La exclamación lo hizo saltar en su lugar y parar en seco. Los ojos siempre violentos del rubio lucían turbados. Sus labios se sacudieron un poco por la duda, pero se armó de valor para decir la verdad simple que su amigo quería escuchar.

— Estaba avergonzado…

Los puños del rubio se apretaron, pero lo vio relajarse lentamente y recostarse en su asiento dispuesto a escucharlo. Bakugou no iba a aceptar otra cosa que no fuera la verdad y eso lo asustaba, no había hablado de la verdad desde que empezó todo, nadie había escuchado de las cosas humillantes que le habían hecho, de los abusos, del miedo, de lo pequeño y frágil que se había vuelto. No había hablado con nadie porque estaba asqueado de sí mismo y ahora ¿debía decirle esas cosas a uno de los hombres que más admiraba? Se tensó apretando las palmas húmedas en las sábanas y vagó entre monosílabos sin decir realmente nada, hasta que el chico de quirk explosivo lo calló con un gruñido molesto, se inclinó al frente, abrió la boca y lo dejó pasmado… una vez más.

A simple vista, ese tipo violento que gritaba todo el tiempo; se lanzaba a los golpes a la menos provocación y presumía por lo alto el enorme y abusivo orgullo que tenía, no parecía alguien sensible. No era la persona que imaginarías dando un consejo o escuchando, no supondrías siquiera que sabe sentarse y hablar, pero allí estaba, frunciendo el señor y moviéndose incómodo mientras decía exactamente las cosas que necesitaba escuchar.

Sabía que Bakugou era inteligente, pero no sabía que la inteligencia pudiera sonar tan compasiva y cálida. Cuando el chico abría la boca, parecía que sabía exactamente lo que había estado intentando decirle, él sabía exactamente qué palabras había estado buscando para expresar la mierda que sentía, él tenía el mejor maldito modo de decir como había perdido la batalla consigo mismo y tocado fondo, joder, él sabía tan bien lo que había estado presionándole el pecho y ahogándolo, que casi parecía que…

La emoción que había estado creciendo en su rostro se borró. Sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo mientras negaba mentalmente la idea que se le había cruzado. Bakugou no podía haber pasado por eso, Bakugou era Bakugou; joder él tan fuerte, él no podía haber….

—Fue en el instituto…

Sus manos, que habían estado enredadas en su camisa apretando la tela, cayeron al colchón sin fuerza. No podía ser cierto.

—Era un profesor —empezó cruzándose de brazos y dejando caer su espalda en la silla de nuevo— En ese tiempo estaba entrenándome para el examen de ingreso, el parecía interesado en mi carrera y me elogiaba todo el tiempo. Lucía soso e inofensivo, así que no noté cuando sobrepasó la línea, hasta que una tarde me siguió a los vestidores. Me incomodó que se quedara mirando cuando me desvestía y lo mandé a la mierda, pero él no parecía asustado cuando intenté usar mi quirk. Noté muy tarde que él había estado investigándome. Sabía de mis horarios, de mis amigos, de mi familia. Sabía que esa tarde mis amigos se irían antes, que mis padres estarían fuera y que nadie se acercaría al gimnasio hasta entrada la noche…

El rostro del pelirrojo se tensaba a cada palabra, no quería seguir escuchando, no quería saber que cosas horribles le habían ocurrido a su amigo, pero se forzó a mantener la boca cerrada. El chico estaba abriéndose y confiándole un secreto y él, como un hombre leal, iba a escucharlo hasta el final.

—…su quirk paralizador ya había tenido tiempo de actuar cuando me confrontó. Pensó que lo tenía todo controlado, pero su patético quirk era una mierda pasados unos minutos. Solo tuve que esperar mientras él… —su vista vagó por la habitación de manera furiosa dejando sin completar la oración antes de erguirse y levantar la voz de la manera violenta que solía hacerlo— ¡Estuve cerca de darle una paliza! —concluyó— pero llegó la policía y la cosa se fue al diablo…

Una pausa en la que sus miradas se encontraron dejó claro que la historia quedaría inconclusa. Kirishima se sintió aliviado por eso, pero también algo dudoso. No quería saber lo que había experimentado su amigo, pero tampoco quería especular lo que ese sujeto había hecho con él. Aun así, sonrió y Bakugou entendió que por ahora ambos estaban bien con solo esa información y no hacía falta dar detalles. Después de todo, lo que quería decirle a su amigo no estaba en esa desagradable historia que solía tener guardada en lo profundo de un cajón, sino en lo que vino después.

— El punto es que esas mierdas le pasan a cualquiera, eso no define quién eres—su mandíbula se tensó y su mirada siempre furiosa cayó duramente sobre él— Pero, no puedes evitar estar enojado… o avergonzado. Toma tiempo entender que nunca fue tu maldita culpa y que no puedes cambiar lo que pasó, pero puedes volverte jodidamente más fuerte y darle una patada en las bolas al siguiente bastardo que intente tocarte…

El sonido de una risa escapándose entrecortada le dio una respuesta positiva al rubio junto un asentimiento energético. Kirishima se llevaba una mano al rostro intentando ocultar las lágrimas mientras reía. La tensión se había esfumado de tal forma que sus emociones se rebalsaban.

Quería decirle a Katsuki que estaba feliz por tenerlo como amigo, que estaba agradecido por tenerlo allí y se sentía tan jodidamente aliviado por no estar solo que por primera ven semanas quería reír. Y no hizo falta que lo dijera, el rubio lo entendió. Él no era la persona más amable del mundo, pero sabía quedarse allí en silencio cuando amigo lo necesitaba a su lado.

Bakugou sin duda era increíble, parecía que nada podía intimidarlo, podía conseguir hacer posible lo que sea y amaba como lo hacía sentir eso.

Algunos podían decir que Bakugou era alguien difícil, pero siempre se había sentido cómodo con él. Era alguien honesto y conseguía hacer ver la vida tan fácil, que lo atraía y retaba a ser parte de ese mundo heroico donde parecía vivir. Extrañaba el tiempo en el que podía pararse a su lado como un igual. Extrañaba estar al lado del chico que podía ver quién era en realidad y lo inspiraba a ser mejor. Extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

El sonido de las cortinas meciéndose con el viento fresco del medio día, el olor agridulce de las flores cosquilleando en su nariz y la figura tranquila del rubio sentado junto a su cama, era justo lo que necesitaba y no lo sabía. Lo había hecho sentir mejor. La fría habitación de hospital plagada de flores que lo había hecho sentir solo, ahora se sentía cálida y segura. Podía relajarse y tomar un buen respiro.

Cuando sonrió viendo a su amigo y el chico de devolvió una expresión a su manera cálida, fue como si un gran peso se hubiera ido. Pronunció un gracias sincero y se dispuso a sacar desde el fondo de su pecho las palabras que le daba miedo decir en voz alta, porque ya no estaba tan asustado con antes.

Esa tarde, jugando con sus dedos y viendo ocasionalmente con expectativa a su amigo, contó su historia, paso a paso desde el primer minuto de esa pesadilla, hasta el último que recordaba.

Bakugou lo escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpir, sin decir nada, aun en esos momentos en los que sentía que había un nudo tan grande en su garganta que no podía seguir. El chico simplemente creyó en él y le dio fuerza con esa expresión seria que parecía realmente querer saber su historia.

Donde sus demás amigos solo le dieron excusas y burlas, Bakugou le dio soluciones. Le dio valor. El chico era tremendamente asertivo y nunca le dio un mal consejo. No solo lo hizo entender lo ridículo que fue haber enfrentado la situación solo, sino que le permitió sentirse menos avergonzado por ser una víctima al mostrarse tan masculino y fuerte, pese a haberlo sido también. Y en ese punto, a Kirishima ya no le importaba si podía volver su mundo a su lugar, todo lo que quería era volver a UA junto a su amigo y quedarse con él.

El tiempo que pasaron juntos esa tarde, aunque no fue mucho, pero lo atesoró en su corazón y lo ayudó a prepararse para los momentos duros. Cuando Bakugou se fue unas horas después y no pudo escapar más del inminente confrontamiento con sus padres, no flaqueo. Se enfrentó a ellos con decisión. No importó cuantas lágrimas tuvo que ver correr, cuantas palabras duras lo hicieron ver lo que había hecho mal ni cuanta amargura rodeo su futuro, mantuvo la cabeza en alto incluso al llorar y aceptó las consecuencias inevitables de la desgracia que había experimentado.

No fue la mejor charla que tuvo. Hubo ratos incómodos y tristeza. Palabras fuertes que no habría querido tener que escuchar de los dulces labios de su madre y nuevas reglas, que una tras otra lo hicieron sentir tan sofocado, que, para el final de la reunión, llevaba al menos una hora sin hacer nada más que escuchar atento y asentir.

Había habido un momento muy tenso en que sintió que no podría manejarlo más, pero su profesor, que gracias al cielo había llegado antes de que decidieran enviarlo a la escuela militar, logró mitigar la preocupación de sus padres y sus deseos de llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

La idea de no volver más UA había sido extrañamente deprimente, algo que no se esperaba luego de la pesadilla que vivió allí. Parecía que pese a todo le seguía guardando un cariño especial a la academia y a un amigo que quería seguir viendo todos los días al abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

No fue el cierre que esperaba, pero al menos podría seguir asistiendo con normalidad a clases, luego de una pequeña pausa ya que por el resto de esa semana volvería a casa con sus padres. No eran más que un par de días, pero quiso decírselo a Bakugou y despedirse.

Practicó un par de veces un saludo con el celular en las manos luego de la cena, preguntándose cómo debía empezar ya que él y Bakugou no solían hablar por teléfono. Generalmente enviarle un mensaje o aparecerse por su habitación bastaba para llamar su atención, pero le parecía muy simple. El chico había ido hasta allí para verlo y quería agradecerle adecuadamente o tal vez solo hablar un poco más.

La noche había dejado el lugar bastante silencioso. Los pasillos habían quedado desolados y la habitación estaba oscura, realmente quería conversar y distraerse. Contar como había ido la cosa con sus padres parecía un buen motivo para llamar o informar que la fruta que le había llevado como regalo estaba deliciosa. Cualquier cosa servía como excusa y al final, luego de lanzar atropelladamente el saludo que practicó, simplemente soltó cualquier cosa que se le vino a la cabeza emocionado por el hecho de que su nada sociable amigo hubiera contestado.

Sorprendentemente la conversación siguió luego de eso. Bakugou no era alguien que sostuviera una plática más de lo necesario, pero lo siguió por largos minutos mientras le contaba su tarde, las cosas que pensaba e incluso sus anécdotas de la escuela media que fueron surgiendo a medida que se soltaba. Podía escuchar un ocasional "hmn" al otro lado de la línea indicándole que lo escuchaba, o el sonido de las hojas rodando en el libro que el rubio seguramente estaba estudiando. En un par de ocasiones incluso respondió a sus historias o se burló de las boberías que decía apropósito para divertirlo. Fue una llamada divertida que lo hizo dar varias vueltas en la cama y acomodarse haciendo gestos que nadie miraba, mientras se revolvía y reía alegremente como si nada malo pasara ya.

Continuó hasta que la voz del rubio empezó a sonar adormitada y se atrapó a sí mismo bostezando. No quería despedirse, pero no era bueno hacer que Bakugou se molestara con él por hacerlo dormir tarde, así que dio el "buenas noches" más amistoso que pudo y luego se cubrió con las sábanas viendo a la oscuridad en completo silencio.

Era incómodo dormir en una cama tan angosta, en un cuarto tan grande, en un lugar tan frío. Lo hacía sentir desolado. Quería tocar la pared y saber que Bakugou estaba del otro lado, pero allí no había nada. Su amigo no iba a responder con aquel típico golpe estrepitoso que sacudía la pared y él no iba a dormir tranquilo.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no he olvidado esta historia. Tuve un incidente con uno de mis fics en otra plataforma, pero finalmente superé la decepción para volver a aventurarme a intentarlo. Así que estaré de vuelta con las actualizaciones semanales otra vez (es probable que el siguiente capítulo lo suba entre semana).

Gracias a todos por el increíble apoyo y paciencia. Ustedes hacen de esta historia algo memorable 3 Hasta pronto.


End file.
